NEW ENDLESS LOVE
by chengminss
Summary: Sungmin diskors dari sekolah karena ketahuan melakukan hal tidak senonoh di ruang kesenian. Sejak itu, Sungmin menutup dirinya. Berkat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai bisa membuka hatinya kembali. Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun lebih tua darinya dan merasa lebih terbuka untuk menjalin hubungan. Namun, Kyuhyun adalah teman sekelasnya! KyuMin. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Jam besar di sekolah itu berdentang sebanyak tujuh kali. Menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah tersebut akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Namun, hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat para siswa dan siswi untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangan kelas, duduk dengan manis, menunggu guru yang bersangkutan menggeser pintu ruangan kelas mereka dan mengajar seperti biasanya. Mereka masih sibuk saling mendorong satu sama lain, tak terkecuali siswi sekalipun. Mereka sangat ingin tahu, apa yang terpampang di majalah dinding pagi itu, sebuah berita yang sepertinya sedang hangat dibicarakan dari mulut ke mulut oleh beberapa siswa yang sudah beranjak kedalam kelasnya masing-masing.

_Pemberitahuan Hukuman._

_Lee Sungmin Kelas 2-4._

_Siswi tersebut diskors selama satu bulan terhitung dari tanggal 29 Juni._

_SM High School._

New Endless Love

©chengminss

Kyumin.

Warning : GS and OOC. dont like dont read.

All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

THIS FANFICTION IS _**REMAKE**_ FROM COMIC "SENSEI I ONCE LOVED" BY SHIRAISHI YUKI. WITH A LITTLE DIFFERENT PLOT.

_**If your heart is weary, and your tears are all dried up. This feeling, is hard to relinquish or forget.**_

"Halo?"

"Lee Sungmin?" sapa seorang bernada riang di seberang sana. Sosok yang dipanggil Sungmin itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ada masalah apa hingga kau menghubungiku tengah malam seperti ini?" Sungmin terkikik kecil mendengar gerutuan demi gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir orang diseberang, Kim Ryeowook, sahabatnya.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Apa aku hanya akan menghubungimu jika aku berada dalam masalah?! Aku tidak pernah seperti itu!" Bantahan khas seorang Kim Ryeowook berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya. Ya, ia harus menjauhkan ponselnya, jika tidak ingin pergi ke dokter THT setelah ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kim Ryeowook. Kau ini berlebihan sekali." Cibir Sungmin. Belum sempat Ryeowook menyuarakan sanggahannya, Sungmin segera memotongnya."Katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga menghubungiku tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Apa kau ada kegiatan hari Rabu besok? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi main, bersama Eunhyuk juga!"balas Ryeowook cepat, seakan lupa apa saja kata-kata kotor di otaknya yang pantas ia suarakan pada Lee Sungmin tadi.

"Main?" tanya Sungmin. Berfikir sebentar, melirik langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru awan."Tidak. Sangat merepotkan." Balas Sungmin akhirnya.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau terus diam di rumah seperti ini?! Paling tidak, terimalah ajakan kami, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain!" Teriakan Ryeowook benar-benar membuat Sungmin memutar otaknya dengan cepat, entah harus menerima ajakan tersebut atau menolaknya mentah-mentah seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Ryeowook.

"Baiklah." Desahan nafas panjang dihembuskan Sungmin secara perlahan. Ia tahu, tidak akan ada gunanya jika ia terus seperti ini, tidak akan ada gunanya jika ia terus menutup diri. Ia harus menulis ulang cerita, dengan kertas yang baru, buku yang baru, dan pena yang baru.

Matahari memang sudah menampakkan sinarnya sedari tadi. Burung-burung gereja yang biasa bertengger di pinggiran jendela kamar sudah kembali terbang. Suasana seperti ini sudah bisa dikatakan bukan pagi hari lagi. Sungmin tahu, dan ia sudah berjalan menapaki jalanan perumahan disekitar tempat tinggalnya.

Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin. Keluar dari rumah yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya berlindung setelah hal itu terjadi. Hal yang mungkin tidak bisa Sungmin lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Menutup telinga rapat-rapat adalah hal yang harus dilakukan Sungmin. Sungmin tahu, ia akan mendapat banyak cemoohan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Namun sekali lagi, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya dan hanya akan berusaha untuk menulikan kedua telinganya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia ingin kembali membangkitkan hatinya untuk kembali hidup.

"Hey. Barusan itu Lee Sungmin kan? Putri Tuan Lee?" Terdengar suara ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip dibawah pohon maple yang tumbuh cukup lebat.

'_Bersikap seolah telingamu tuli, Lee Sungmin.'_Batin Sungmin. Namun telinganya tidaklah tuli dalam arti sebenarnya bukan? Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka, dapat diterima dengan baik di gendang telinga Sungmin.

"Sudah lama tidak terlihat. Kabar itu...katanya ia di skors dari sekolah." Sahut suara yang lain. Sungmin semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ohiya! Hari ini kan hari kerja, memakai baju bebas pula, mau kemana dia?"Sungmin semakin menjauh, hingga suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

_Bersabarlah Lee Sungmin, semakin lama, hal itu tidak akan kembali dipermasalahkan. Berita itu...akan segera dilupakan._

"Huff. Dingin." Sungmin duduk di halte bus sambil terus menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, dan segera membiarkan panas yang masih terasa akibat gosokan itu menjalar disekitar wajahnya. Sungmin menatap bus yang berhenti didepannya. _Kapan bus selanjutnya akan datang..Cepatlah..._

"Oh! Tunggu! Aku mau naik!"

ZRUKK

"Aduh!" Sungmin meringis merasakan rambutnya tersangkut dengan kuat pada sesuatu yang Sungmin tidak tahu itu apa. _Kenapa bisa tiba tiba seperti ini...Menyebalkan!_

"Oh! Maaf!" Suara bass itu kembali terdengar. Suara yang tadi sempat Sungmin dengar sebelum rambutnya tersangkut seperti ini.

Rambut Sungmin tersangkut pada zipper tas seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ditatapnya sebentar wajah orang itu, yang membuat pagi Sungmin terasa sangat menyebalkan.

"Uwaa..Tersangkut dengan kuat...Bagaimana ini?!" Orang itu panik dan berusaha dengan cepat melepaskan beberapa helaian rambut Sungmin dari zipper tasnya. Namun sia-sia, rambutnya terlilit cukup banyak, dan semakin sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"Ada apa, anak muda? Ayo cepat!" Supir bus tersebut merengut kesal. Pagi ini agak dingin, mengingat hari ini Korea sudah memasuki musim salju.

"Oh! Maaf." Orang itu semakin panik dan tetap berusaha melepaskan lilitan rambut yang tersangkut.

"Lepaskan...tanganmu..." Sungmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Eh?" Orang itu menatap Sungmin bingung.

CRESSHH

"Hei!" Ia berteriak kaget, memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan super terkejutnya.

"Begini lebih baik bukan?" tanya Sungmin, menyisakan beberapa potongan kecil rambutnya ditelapak tangan dan sebagian jatuh ke tanah. "Maaf ya." Sungmin meninggalkan orang yang masih bertahan dengan mimik super terkejut.

"Rambutnya digunting? Mengerikan sekali..." suara dari dalam bus menyadarkan orang itu untuk segera masuk kedalam bus. Ia duduk dan bus segera berjalan.

Ia masih melihat Sungmin berjalan menjauh dari halte bus. Orang itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Sungmin hingga sosok Sungmin seakan benar-benar menghilang dan tidak terlihat lagi dari sudut matanya.

Sungmin menatap lemas wajah-wajah yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, dan segera menoleh malas ke arah dua yeoja disampingnya yang sudah meringis melihat tatapan tajam Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan 'BERMAIN' Kim Ryeowook?" Sungmin menekankan nadanya pada kata bermain. Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya akan diajak bermain bersama kedua temannya. Ia tidak tahu...bahwa ia akan dibawa ke arena kencan buta seperti ini. Apakah ini maksud kata 'bermain' dalam artian mereka?

"Waaaa! Jangan marah!" teriak Ryeowook kalut. "Aku mengerti alasanmu tidak mau ikut acara kencan buta seperti ini. Tapi kupikir, sudah waktunya untu mencari cinta baru bukan?" lanjut Ryeowook pelan. Sangat pelan, hingga Sungmin harus menajamkan telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa!" Eunhyuk menggamit telapak tangan kanan Sungmin yang dingin. "Kami hanya ingin kau sedikit melupakan masa lalu." Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus. Sungmin tahu, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Mengerti dirinya yang masih sulit untuk sekedar membuka diri. Selalu ada, meskipun ia sedang berada di level terbawah dalam hidupnya.

"Bolehkah...aku panggil Minnie?" seseorang bersuara membuat Sungmin dan kedua sahabatnya menoleh. Seorang namja berpewarakan tinggi, tampan, dan memakai kacamata yang sekiranya Sungmin adalah kacaata minus. Berpakaian modis layaknya anak-anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Ah...ya..." Sungmin hanya bisa menjawab iya hingga akhirnya namja tersebut menggandeng tangan mungil Sungmin untuk pergi dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengelilingi beberapa wahana taman bermain yang luas ini.

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah anak SMA." Namja itu membuka pembicaraan sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin.

_Maksudmu...Aku tua? Begitu?_Sungmin menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Mungkin...karena pernah melakukan hal yang orang dewasa lakukan?" Kalimat tersebut seakan menohok hati Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kali. Sungmin menoleh kearah namja yang berani mengutarakan itu secara langsung dihadapannya.

"Banyak orang tahu...Siswa yang hampir pernah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di ruang kesenian. Lee Sungmin..."

"Ah maaf. Sepertinya aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk." Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan berjalan berbalik arah. Rambut panjangnya sedikit berkibar. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyeruak keluar dari dalam relung hatinya. Mengapa namja brengsek itu harus membahas apa yang sebenarnya sangat ingin Sungmin lupakan?

Riuh ramai menyertai perjalanan pulang Sungmin disertai dengan pemandagan sunset yang begitu memukau. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuruni bus dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Guratan mukanya benar-benar menyiratkan bahwa ia memang sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Kejadian di taman bermain tadi sukses membuat moodnya turun drastis. Sungmin sungguh menyesal menuruti permintaan kedua sahabatnya, jika pada akhirnya hal inilah yang terjadi.

"Hei.." Sebuah suara kembali menghentikan langkah kaki Sungmin. Familiar dengan suara tersebut, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan berusaha mencari asal suara.

"Aku disini!" Secara tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi muncul tepat dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut memundurkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan satu kakinya ke belakang untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum lebar melihat wajah terkejut Sungmin.

Wajah terkejut Sungmin perlahan memudar, digantikan dengan tatapan kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan namja itu, Sungmin berbalik dan mengacuhkan namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Untuk apa membalas sapaan orang tak dikenal jika hal tersebut hanya akan membuka kesempatan untuk melakukan tindak kriminal. Bukankah kita harus terus waspada dalam keadaan apapun? Meskipun masih siang bolong, tapi tidak seharusnya seorang perempuan membalas sapaan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Tunggu...Hei.." Melihat Sungmin yang tidak perduli dan mengacuhkannya, namja itu bertindak lebih gesit dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin, mencegah yeoja berambut panjang itu pergi. Sungmin kembali terkejut dan reflek menghempaskan genggaman tangan tersebut. Rahangnya mengatup rapat dan bunyi gemeletuk gigi terdengar. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih. Raut wajahnya sudah tidak dapat diartikan, rona merah terlihat kemudian. Bukan merah yang terlihat merona, melainkan merah karena darah nya naik ke ubun-ubun. Yeoja itu benar-benar dalam puncak kekesalannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!" bentak Sungmin. Namja itu menyeka sedikit keringatnya yang sedikit mengucur di sela-sela rahangnya. Cuaca cukup dingin mengingat Korea yang sedang mengalami musim dingin.

"Kejadian tadi pagi...Aku merasa tidak enak." Namja itu bersuara sambil menatap manik mata Sungmin lekat-lekat. Perlahan Sungmin meluruh meninggalkan wajah marahnya.

'Namja ini...Yang tadi pagi? Zipper tasnya..' Sungmin berfikir keras mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi tadi pagi, dan berusaha pula untuk mengingat wajah namja tersebut.

"AHH! Rambutnya jadi tidak rapih!" Namja itu menyentuh helaian rambut Sungmin yang terlihat mencuat, terlihat lebih pendek dari rambut disekitarnya.

Kemudian, hening.. Keduanya terdiam.

"Hei..." Namja itu berhasil membuat Sungmin menghadap kedua matanya kembali. Masih dengan menyentuh beberapa helaian rambut tersebut, ia kembali bersuara. "Kau ini bodoh, ya?"

"Bo-bodoh?! Apa yang kau katakan?! Tidak sopan!" Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya menghindari kedua mata namja itu. Terlihat kesal, namja itu benar-benar keterlaluan mengatainya bodoh.

"Kalau begitu, kita impas." Namja itu meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kau memotong rambutmu dihadapanku, aku benar-benar terkejut." Lanjutnya.

"Ah..." Sungmin menunduk, membiarkan helaian rambutnya menutupi sebagian pipinya. "Pasti kau terkejut melihatnya, ya. Aku merepotkan orang lain lagi. Maaf membuatmu merasa tidak enak."

Namja itu terdiam. Ada apa dengan yeoja dihadapannya? Yang tadi masih bisa mendengus marah, sekarang terlihat begitu melankolis? Suasana canggung tercipta. Keduanya masih senantiasa terdiam, melayang pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Hei. Kau ada waktu?" Sungmin menoleh begitu namja tersebut kembali mengajaknya berbicara. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, tunggu disini." Namja itu menggiring Sungmin ke kursi panjang halte dipinggir jalan. Sungmin hanya diam dan menurut.

Tak lama kemudian namja itu kembali dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangannya, menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. "Ini, untukmu." Sungmin menerimanya dengan hati-hati, kemudian namja itu duduk disamping Sungmin. "Bukan sebagai ganti rugi, sih. Itu permintaan maaf atas rambutmu."

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap namja yang terus berbicara tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, aku hanya menemukan itu disekitar sini. Pokoknya, aku minta maaf." Ujar namja itu.

Sungmin merengut. Ia berfikir, apakah namja itu menunggunya disini untuk bertemu dengannya lagi? Untuk meminta maaf? Meskipun cuaca sangat dingin? Bahkan namja itu berlari untuk mengejar Sungmin yang hampir hilang tenggelam dalam lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang?

"Ini...Silahkan." Sungmin menyodorkan kembali secangkir coklat hangat ditangannya, yang sudah disesapnya sedikit pada namja itu. "Cuaca sedang sangat dingin kan?" Sungmin dapat merasakan uap-uap yang keluar dari mulutnya setiap ia berbicara.

Namja itu secara sengaja kembali menggamit telapak tangan Sungmin. Sungmin kembali dibuat terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. "Aku...Seharian ini berfikiran tentangmu. Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi disini? Di halte ini?" tanya namja itu. "Aku...ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin menunduk. "Itu...Mungkin agak sulit. Aku tidak selalu menunggu di halte ini." Ujar Sungmin. "Apalagi berjanji dengan orang yang tidak dikenal." Ungkapnya jujur.

"_Gidarilkkeyo_. (Aku akan menunggumu)"tegas namja itu. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang."

Sungmin tertegun.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Ingat baik-baik ya!" kata namja itu lagi. "Aku tunggu kau disini." Namja itu tersenyum manis, kali ini terlihat lebih manis dibanding senyuman lebarnya.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong chingudeul! Chengmin balik lagi dengan username baru: chengminss, hohoho. Ini masih prolog, jadi jangan protes kalo ini kependekan yaaa! Memories lagi ngestuck, akhirnya sempetin waktu yang terbuang buat bikin fanfic remake. Ada yang udah pernah baca komiknya? Komik Shiraishi Yuki emang daebak banget!

New Endless Love (NEL) akan dibuat dengan sedikit chapter. Ini hanya fanfic remake, jadi alur juga mengikuti cerita asli meskipun ada beberapa bagian yang diubah

Sekaligus pemberitahuan, chengminss akan pindah dari ffn menuju wordpress dan aff. Silahkan hubungi twitter ku jika ingin pemberitahuan lebih lanjut. Ada di bio yaaa^^

Jangan khawatir karena fanfic NEL ini sekaligus salam perpisahan buat temen-temen ffn semua^^ NEL akan diupdate disini sampai ending kok, setelah itu, chengminss akan benar-benar pindah ke wp dan aff^^

Enjoy this fict, guys!^^

Best regards,

Chengminss


	2. Chapter 2

New Endless Love

©chengminss

Kyumin.

Warning : GS and OOC. dont like dont read.

All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

THIS FANFICTION IS _**REMAKE**_ FROM COMIC "SENSEI I ONCE LOVED" BY SHIRAISHI YUKI. WITH A LITTLE DIFFERENT PLOT.

_Review Chapter 1_

_Sungmin menunduk. "Itu...Mungkin agak sulit. Aku tidak selalu menunggu di halte ini." Ujar Sungmin. "Apalagi berjanji dengan orang yang tidak dikenal." Ungkapnya jujur._

"_Gidarilkkeyo. (Aku akan menunggumu)"tegas namja itu. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang." _

_Sungmin tertegun. _

"_Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Ingat baik-baik ya!" kata namja itu lagi. "Aku tunggu kau disini." Namja itu tersenyum manis, kali ini terlihat lebih manis dibanding senyuman lebarnya._

Chapter 2

_**Tonight, you should understand. It is difficult to escape fate, just as it is difficult to dissolve love.**_

Meski Kyuhyun—namja itu—terlihat mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Sungmin tidak yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan menunggunya. Kyuhyun tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mau berepot-repot untuk mengucapkan pernyataan seperti itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya merasa bersalah atas kejadian pemotongan rambut 'massal' kemarin? Kemudian tanpa berfikir jernih mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak disukainya. Bisa saja bukan?

Mengisi masa skorsing yang cukup panjang, Sungmin mencari pekerjaan part-time di sekitar wilayah Myeongdeong. Sungmin sengaja berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya, menghindari kontak dengan Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menunggunya seperti kemarin. Belum tentu Kyuhyun akan benar-benar duduk disana menunggunya, namun, mengambil resiko boleh saja bukan?

Sungmin berjalan perlahan dengan jaket coat berwarna cokelat muda yang benar-benar membungkus dirinya, seperti daging dalam selada. Menaikan tudung jaketnya hingga bulu-bulu disekitar bagian kepala jaket mencuat. Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun diantara setiap penumpang yang juga hendak pergi bekerja.

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin menemukannya. Kyuhyun duduk sambil memandang jam di tangannya terus menerus setiap lima menit. Dengan jaket abu-abunya yang panjang serta uap-uap panas yang keluar setiap ia bernafas.

Suasana di halte ini ramai, bisa dikatakan sangat ramai dan banyak orang, baik pekerja maupun pelajar berseliweran ke sana ke mari. Tetapi yang dapat Sungmin dengar hanya degup jantungnya sendiri, yang mengalami percepatan gila-gilaan hingga menyebabkan dentuman-dentuman keras di telinganya.

Sungmin menaiki bus dengan cepat tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Sungmin. Jantungnya masih setia berdegup cepat dan Sungmin tidak dapat mengontrolnya. '_Apa ini cuma kebetulan?_' pikir Sungmin. Sungmin pun tidak tahu jawabannya. Pintu bus tertutup, dan akhirnya roda-roda bus mulai berputar. Bus berjalan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia menunggu Sungmin.

©chengminss©

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya dan langit menjadi gelap gulita ditemani sedikit cahaya bulan. Meski begitu, suasana dalam bus masih ramai, para pekerja yang lembur baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menaiki bus terakhir hari ini. Begitu pun Sungmin. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini sehingga pulang lebih malam dari biasanya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur sejenak, mengusir rasa lelah yang menghinggapi tubuhnya. Namun tidurnya tidak akan bisa nyenyak, jika ia harus terbangun saat bus berhenti di setiap halte. Bagaimana jika ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia terlewat dari halte tempat seharusnya ia turun? Ia harus membayar taksi yang mahal untuk mengantarnya pulang sampai di rumah.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya didalam bus yang masih terus berjalan sambil menggenggam pegangan tangan yang menggantung di langit-langit bus. Sungmin melangkah turun begitu bus berhenti dan pintu bus bergeser terbuka.

Sungmin terhenyak kembali dan kebisingan disekitarnya seketika hilang. Ia tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun dan hanya terus terpaku pada sosok seseorang yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Bahkan orang itu masih duduk ditempat yang sama. _'Bodoh'_ gumam Sungmin.

"Maaf. Hari ini sudah tidak ada bus yang akan berhenti di halte ini." Sungmin berucap, berjalan menghampiri namja itu. Kyuhyun—namja itu— menoleh. Tidak diduga oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut dirinya meski Sungmin tahu dengan betul bahwa Kyuhyun hampir membeku.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin. Menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang pucat karena suhu dingin. "Aku menunggumu, bukan menunggu bus." Wajah Kyuhyun tidak kalah pucat, tangannya dingin hingga membeku seperti es. Hembusan nafasnya terasa lebih panas. Kedua matanya sayu.

"Akhirnya...Kau mau melihat ke arahku." Kata Kyuhyun. Kepala Kyuhyun dibiarkan terkulai begitu saja terantuk dengan tulang bahu kanan Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut. Kepala Kyuhyun berat dan ia harus menopang kepala Kyuhyun yang berat itu hanya dengan sebelah bahunya.

"Maaf...Kumohon biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja.."lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya memeluk kepala Kyuhyun agar tidak terjatuh. Merasa khawatir tentu saja. Wajah serta hembusan nafasnya terasa panas. Dapat Sungmin yakini bahwa namja ini demam. 'Apakah ini karena kau menungguku seharian ini?' batin Sungmin bergejolak merasa bersalah.

"Dimana rumahmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dengan wajah yang memerah. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan tidak bertenaga. "Repot jika kau pingsan dijalan. Aku akan mengantarmu!"

©chengminss©

KRIET

Pintu apartment terbuka setelah Kyuhyun menekan beberapa password. Apartment nya gelap gulita, tidak ada cahaya dan Sungmin meraba-raba tembok disebelah kanan untuk mencari saklar lampu pintu depan berada.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya. Sungmin salah tingkah. Ini adalah kali pertamanya berada di apartment laki-laki.

"Ah..Sa-saklar lampu." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun perlahan menegakkan badannya dan meraba-raba tembok di sebelah kiri. Begitu bunyi 'klik' terdengar, Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Namja itu memang sangat tinggi, bahkan tinggi Sungmin hanya sebatas bahu Kyuhyun saja. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, jantung Sungmin sudah berdetak seakan ia ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Sungmin tidak mengerti, sejak kapan jantungnya seperti ini?

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menggamit lengan Kyuhyun, menuntunnya untuk berjalan. "Kalau sakit, aku akan bangunkan keluargamu."

"Tidak ada." Balas Kyuhyun. "Aku sendirian. Aku baru saja pindah dari Ilsan. Seluruh keluargaku di Ilsan." Kyuhyun menjelaskan, bahkan sebelum Sungmin meminta penjelasan lebih padanya.

Sungmin melangkah mundur satu langkah. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang. Kyuhyun sendirian. Berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, di apartment? Sungmin sudah mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Terlebih lagi saat ini Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Ia tidak akan mengingat apa saja yang terjadi.

"A..aku pulang." Sungmin berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu apartment. Berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun, hanya berdua, rasanya tidak baik. Bahkan masalah kemarin belum mereda.

"Ugh.." Terdengar suara rintihan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai apartmentnya yang dingin. Seketika Sungmin kembali berbalik dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia berjongkok berhadapan dengan wajah merah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rasa khawatir Sungmin kembali menyeruak. Sungmin menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun dingin, dan menggosok-gosokannya dengan telapak tangannya. Menyalurkan hangat dari setiap gesekan yang terjadi.

"Kalau kau pergi...Penyakit ini akan membunuhku..." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Dan saat itu pula, Sungmin kembali murka terhadap Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kau anak kecil?!" Sungmin berteriak keras, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia menatap wajah Sungmin dengan tampang terbodoh yang ia punya.

©chengminss©

PIP PIP PIP PIP

Termometer di mulut Kyuhyun berbunyi, dengan sigap Sungmin mengambilnya. Angka 37.9°C tercetak jelas dalam termometer yang Sungmin pegang. _Dasar bodoh! Siapa yang tidak akan demam tinggi seperti ini jika seharian kau hanya duduk diam di halte saat cuaca seperti ini?!_ Sungmin menggumam kesal.

"Ternyata kau memang demam. Lebih baik tidur saja." Sungmin meletakan termometer kembali pada laci meja yang tadi sempat ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah pergi ke mini market dekat sini dan membeli beberapa keperluan untuk Kyuhyun. Parasetamol, obat kompres demam, minuman ion, jus, dan beberapa makanan lainnya. Sungmin kembali merutuki keberadaan kulkas Kyuhyun yang belum diisi apapun.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping meja ruang tamu dengan dililiti beberapa buah selimut. Kepalanya ia letakkan diatas meja, dan disampingnya terdapat gelas dan botol air yang sudah disediakan Sungmin.

"Minum ini." Sungmin menyodorkan botol minuman ion dan meletakkannya di meja. "Kalau nanti kau benar-benar membutuhkannya, pakailah kompres demam. Kalau kau lapar, aku sudah beli jjangmyun, tinggal kau panaskan saja." Sungmin mengaduk-aduk isi plastik yang ia pegang. Segala kebutuhan yang akan dibutuhkan Kyuhyun sudah tersedia di dalam plastik itu.

"Pfft!" Kyuhyun mengubah posisi kepalanya membelakangi Sungmin. Ia mati-matian berusaha untuk menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang benar-benar serius memilah barang-barang tersebut.

"Ya! Mengapa kau tertawa!" Sungmin berteriak marah. Mungkin setelah ini Kyuhyun harus bersabar dengan suara teriakan Sungmin yang benar-benar membuat pengang telinga.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun membalikan kepalanya dan wajahnya menatap intens wajah Sungmin. "Kau sungguh-sungguh perhatian, ya. Aku suka, orang seperti dirimu." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Pacaranlah denganku."

Sungmin tertegun dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Wajahnya merona merah, kemudian Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin. Keduanya terdiam.

Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk mereka berdua? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru bertemu kemarin pagi. Mereka baru berbicara beberapa kalimat.

Sungmin akui, bersama Kyuhyun perasaannya menghangat. Kesungguhan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya tercengang. Baru pertama kali Sungmin menemukan orang yang benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa.." kata Sungmin lirih, masih menunduk. "Aku tidak ingin menyukai siapapun lagi." Lanjut Sungmin. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang kemudian sudah diderai air mata.

Kyuhyun terdiam menanti perkataan Sungmin selanjutnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kecewa? Tentu saja.

"Ada cinta yang tidak bisa aku lupakan.." Sungmin terisak pelan. Helaian rambutnya menutupi pipinya yang basah. "Aku mohon...Jangan menyukaiku.." _Cinta pertamaku penuh dengan kekecewaan, dan penyesalan. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terluka._

"Begitu, ya?" Kyuhyun bersuara. Wajahnya masih menunduk dan raut wajahnya tidak dapat diartikan. Ia duduk tegak menghadap Sungmin, menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih menangis.

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun menyentuh beberapa helai rambut Sungmin yang masih mencuat. Masih belum dirapihkan, setelah kejadian kemarin."Itu tidak mungkin. Kau yang pernah jatuh cinta pasti tahu, bukan?"Kyuhyun mencium rambut Sungmin yang berada di genggamannya. "Ini tidak bisa dihentikan. Karena itu..."

"Aku akan menunggu...Aku akan terus menanti sampai perasaan kita sama." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin dan mengusap rambutnya pelan. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia kembali menangis terisak, dihadapan Kyuhyun.

©chengminss©

Sejak kejadian itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan bertemu di halte bus sepulang kerja, tentu saja setelah bus terakhir lewat dan suasana menjadi sepi.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara dan menatap Kyuhyun sebal. "Kau telat, Kyuhyun-ssi." Masih dengan raut kesalnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, ya. Galak!" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut panjang Sungmin. Sungmin tidak merasa risih, dirinya sudah biasa diperlakukan manis oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin dan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

Sungmin terhenyak. Melihat tas itu, tas yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Masih terekam jelas di otaknya bagaimana zipper tas itu menyangkut pada rambut Sungmin dengan kuatnya, bagaimana paniknya Kyuhyun, dan bagaimana cara Sungmin menyelesaikannya.

"Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak dan kembali tersadar. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lihat! Apa yang kubeli?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya dan membawanya ke hadapan Sungmin.

"TADAAA! Aku membeli gloves untukmu! Bagus kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan memasangkannya di kedua tangan Sungmin. Gloves rajutan berwarna merah dengan gambar lonceng berwarna krem. Sungmin menyukainya, terasa hangat dan warnanya manis. "Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan memperhatikan gloves yang dipakainya. Barang pertama yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun. Dapat Sungmin pastikan, bahwa ia akan menjaganya baik-baik.

"Hari ini aku makan pudding milik temanku, aku mencurinya." Ujar Kyuhyun diiringi tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

'_Ah, kau menyukai makanan manis?'_ batin Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan mengatakannya langsung pada Kyuhyun.

"Jariku terluka terkena pecahan kaca saat bekerja. Rasanya sakit." Kyuhyun menunjukkan plester di jari telunjuknya.

'_Kau sudah bekerja?'_ Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang hanya dapat Sungmin gumamkan sendiri dalam hati.

Dalam waktu sekejap, dengan intensitas pertemuan yang baru sebentar, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dapat mengobrol ringan. Sungmin bukanlah orang yang terbiasa mengobrol dan bercerita banyak. Namun, seiring perjalanan waktu, Sungmin merasa bahwa pertemuan dengan Kyuhyun menjadi hal yang sangat penting. Bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa nyaman.

"Sungmin-ah..." Sungmin menoleh dan menghadap Kyuhyun. "Aku menyukaimu...Aku pasti akan menjagamu.." Wajah Sungmin memanas, dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, dan dengan jantungnya yang terus berdegup cepat. "Kemarilah..."

Kyuhyun menyentuh rambut panjang Sungmin dan menyampirkannya ke belakang telinga. Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas wajah Sungmin, lengkap dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh dagu Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah Sungmin berangsur naik, dan menatap sayu manik mata Kyuhyun.

Bibir itu bertemu. Bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun bertemu dengan bibir pinkish Sungmin yang bershaped M. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan begitu lembut, seakan bibir Sungmin adalah porselen yang tidak boleh retak sedikit saja.

_Aku takut terluka. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku...ingin jatuh cinta kepada orang ini. Karena itu, aku harus meninggalkan masa lalu, dan memulai kisah cinta yang baru, dengannya. _

©chengminss©

Sebulan sudah berlalu, masa hukuman Sungmin telah habis dan Sungmin sudah dapat kembali bersekolah pada hari ini. Ibunya tersenyum melepas kepergian Sungmin dengan blazer sekolahnya yang sangat manis dipakai Sungmin.

Matahari sudah membumbung tinggi dan burung-burung bersahutan saling mencicit. Baru saja selangkah Sungmin memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya, suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Rambutnya yang panjang masih tetap menjadi ciri khas Lee Sungmin. Semua orang bisa langsung menebak bahwa dia adalah Lee Sungmin hanya dari rambut panjangnya.

Lebih dari sebagian siswa memandangnya jijik, dan seperempat lainnya memilih untuk tidak peduli. Sungmin tidak bergeming, ia tetap melangkah masuk dengan tubuh tegapnya dan wajah yang menghadap ke depan. Tidak menunjukkan sama sekali bahwa dia gugup, meskipun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"SUNGMINNNN!" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menyambut Sungmin dengan teriakan melengking di ruang kelasnya. Pelukan hangat dapat Sungmin rasakan, bahkan mereka menempel seperti permen karet dan tidak berniat untuk membebaskan dirinya sama sekali.

"Mungkin mereka akan berbicara macam-macam tentangmu. Kau bersikap biasa saja, nde?" Ryeowook mengacak puncak kepala Sungmin sambil berbisik kecil ditelinga kirinya. Dan Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut di sisi kanannya.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin merasa tersentuh dengan sikap Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang benar-benar bersikap layaknya seorang sahabat. Tidak memperdulikan apapun yang terjadi pada Sungmin dan tetap percaya padanya bahwa gosip hanyalah gosip. Hanya merekalah yang tahu kebenarannya.

"Ini untukmu!" Eunhyuk menyodorkan sebuah jurnal tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

"Eh? Ini apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ini catatan selama kau tidak masuk sekolah, kami mencatatkannya untuk teman yang baik!" Eunhyuk menunjukkan jempol nya yang besar dan tersenyum dengan gummy smilenya.

"Ah ya! Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu ada siswa baru, dan piket hari ini, yang bertugas adalah kalian. Selamat piket!" Ryeowook terkikik. "Satu lagi Lee Sungmin, dia tampan!" bisik Ryeowook.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Ryeowook yang menceritakan siswa baru tersebut dengan sangat antusias. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

CKLEK.

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu. Suasana menjadi ribut dan pintu kelas tidak terlihat dipenuhi oleh siswi-siswi perempuan, baik yang berada didalam kelas ataupun siswi yang berasal dari kelas lain.

Sungmin menoleh pada Ryeowook meminta penjelasan dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum miring. "Dia partner piketmu hari ini. Semenjak ia datang, sudah banyak siswi yang menjadi fansnya. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Dia tampan!" Sungmin mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti hingga akhirnya namja itu terlihat sedikit menyeruak diantara para siswi yang mengerubunginya.

_Sosok yang tinggi._Hanya itu komentar Sungmin pada namja itu. Sungmin membuka jurnal yang tadi diberikan Eunhyuk dan membacanya. Ia harus banyak mengejar ketinggalan jika ia ingin berhasil di ujian akhir dan naik kelas.

"Loh? Kau murid baru juga?" Sungmin terdiam. _Suara ini...Suara ini..._ Sungmin gemetar dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang diyakininya murid baru yang menjadi partner piketnya hari ini.

Keduanya terkejut. Bahkan mata keduanya tidak bisa berpaling dan saling menatap dalam waktu yang lama.

_Aku tidak bisa bernafas dan tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Perasaan dan tubuhku membeku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

TBC

A/N :

annyeonghaseyo! Chengminss lagi kesambet jadi updatenya cepet, menyelesaikan chapter ini sebelum hari senin dan kembali pada kesibukan lagi:") Terimakasih yang kepada kalian yang lagi lagi sudah mendukung chengminss! Baik reviewers, followers maupun yang sudah favorite^^

Saya suka membaca fanfic itu malem-malem sebelum tidur supaya kebawa mimpi(?) hohoho. Dan jujur aja, semalem saya kaget banget salah satu author yang sebenernya fanfic nya keren banget, tapi begitu melihat a/n nya, saya lemes. A/n nya full caps dan isinya marah-marah pada silent reader. Oke, biarkan saya cuap-cuap sedikit soal ini.

Menurut saya, pada dasarnya, sebuah karya itu diciptakan (dalam hal ini, fanfiction) memang untuk diapresiasikan oleh orang lain. Tapi perlu ga sih seorang author sampai mengutuk-ngutuk siders? Saya akui, saya pun membutuhkan komentar-komentar, meskipun hanya sekedar 'lanjut thor' 'update kilat ya thor' saya seneng banget!

Daripada memperhatikan siders, kenapa anda tidak memperhatikan berapa jumlah readers yang positif membaca tulisan anda? Positive thinking itu baik loh, siapa tau sinyalnya lagi jelek, jadi gabisa ngepost review. Bisa jadi kan?^^ Khusus untuk di ffn, bentuk dari favorite dan following juga sudah bentuk apresiasi loh.

"Just share, biarkan orang lain yang menikmati, dan biarkan orang lain yang memutuskan bagaimana cara mereka untuk mengapresiasikan karya anda." Ini quote saya. Semoga pihak yang disana bisa terbuka ya pikirannya mengenai siders, saya takut banget loh baca sumpah serapah yang kemarin saya baca, hehe^^

Ini A/N terpanjang dalam sejarah fanfiction saya hohoho. Setelah NEL dan Memories saya selesai, saya memutuskan untuk pindah ke wp dan aff. Informasi selanjutnya bisa hubungi twitter saya ya PA : sherenig FA: chengminss

Thank you! Enjoy this fic ya!

Best Regards,

chengminss


End file.
